The Dragon's Armory
by Lord Pyrus
Summary: For the most part, a Guardian's pride and enjoy stems from their arsenal that they've assembled over the years, from rare and unique guns and armor, to exotic starships and Sparrows. While Drakon is not an exception to this rule, he certainly has quite a few beautiful pieces... though certain Hunters may need to learn how to look, and not touch...


**Welcome to the first entry in The Dragon's Armory!**

 **So I have been playing some more Destiny recently (though Fallout 76 has definitely eclipsed my focus for the moment), and I decided to write these little snippets about Drakon's weapons. Since I like coming up with custom weapons (or reskins to a degree), I wanted to make little 'lore tabs' in the Destiny style for his weapons of choice, should I choose to actually write more than simple one-shots with him. (FYI, I'll essentially spell out what each weapon is in the bottom of each chapter.)**

 **Drakon belongs to me, along with my own ideas, but the general universe he belongs in is the Son of Light universe, Fyiad's wonderful creation. Go show him some love, you hear me? Anywho, let's start with the Final Option!**

' _You don't need that... healing you is my job.'_

 _'I know. But what if you die?'_

 _'...In the unlikely event that does happen, you can heal yourself without that_ thing _.'_

 _'Not if I am low on Light, or am completely drained. I... I realized this fact: I can't solely rely on my Light. Look at Jacobs, and Keira... and dozens of other Guardians.'_

 _'You're right, can't refute that... just promise me that you won't use it often. You know how the Vanguard frowns on weapons fashioned after that rifle... and that's on a very good day.'_

 _'I know. It's going to be my last play. My final option. Hopefully I get whatever brought me to that state in the ground first.'_

 _ **||\||**_

Guardians don't dream. At least, not usually. Since sleep is not really needed for them (being technically undead and all), sleep is an unnecessary luxury, and memories are much more often occurrences than dreams.

Drakon knew this fact rather well, and yet... he kept having the same dream over and over, when he eventually took a power nap here and there over the course of a year. It wasn't a memory, but it felt so _real_.

He remembered seeing the Last City in the dream, his home, burning. Shadows shifting around the burning wreckage where he would stand, fellow Guardians and civilians alike vanishing in the onslaught.

He desired to fight, to save his people, his family. _But his Light would not answer him._ His guns would be missing, Lairon's voice absent from his mind. Inwardly, he would scream at the death and the destruction, _but his Light was gone._

But then, a voice, a deep, deep voice, would echo around him, laughing cruelly. _"Look at you. A 'warrior'. But where is your bravery, now that your mighty weapon is gone?"_

 _"You cannot fight back, so fearful of death you are. So fragile. So... weak."_

Drakon would anger, looking for something, _anything_ , to fight back with. "No. I will never stop fighting. You might kill me, but I will end you."

He would suddenly bring up his hand, with an unfamiliar gun in his hand _yet he understood what is was, what it would do_ , and the languid runes would gleam with Void.

The voice would then fall silent. Was it fearful? He could never tell. But he would aim at a shadow that was coming right for him.

He always woke up at that point, with the sound of burst gunfire being the last thing he would hear.

 **||\||**

 **So, if it's not too obvious, the Final Option is essentially an energy version of the Crimson, Void to be precise. It has the same effect, but doesn't have the spikes at the end of the barrel, is a solid grey color, but with almost elvish runes running up and down the weapon, glowing purple. The bayonet on the end is fashioned similarly, but instead of runes the edges are glowing purple. I just like this image in my head, I dunno. But, since I wrote Drakon into the Forsaken storyline, I wanted him to have a signature hand cannon for himself. I've toyed with a few ideas, but I ended on a custom skinned Crimson instead.**

 **I'm planning on doing custom weapons in Drakon's arsenal (as he will obviously have a few actual guns in the game that aren't tweaked by me, but those will probably be exotics, mostly), but in the event of an actual story that I write, with other original characters, I might expand the Armory to include custom weapons for those possible characters.**

 **I might even write some little tidbits that aren't quite lore tabs...**

 **Anywho, for now, Pyrus out!**


End file.
